


Haiku (Remix of BadLuckBlueEyes' Tumblr Fics)

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Art, Christmas/Hanukkah, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Haiku, Hollywood Director, Kindergarten, M/M, Medieval, Nurse - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr, bookstore, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: BadLuckBlueEyes writesI remix fics as haikuI hope you like it





	Haiku (Remix of BadLuckBlueEyes' Tumblr Fics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632082) by [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> Haiku per chapter  
> Numbered to cross reference  
> Read original

1

The Prince's horse falls  
He is trapped beneath his mount  
"I can't feel my legs"

2

He is always late  
"Please, please fire me" says Erik  
"I want to date you"

3

Erik cleaves to dark  
But Charles embraces the light  
They cannot be one

4

Anniversary  
Charles is sick, Erik soothes him  
Happiness for both

5

A big name in town  
A Hollywood director  
The young actor smiles

6

Twins born to Erik  
He and Magda cannot be  
Nurse Charles steals his heart

7

Car crash, hospital  
Paralysis, love wins through  
Erik proposes

8

A tumblr message  
Surely Erik has moved on?  
Meet him and find out

9

Meet him and find out  
Can he cope with Charles' new state?  
Yes, yes Erik can

10

Little Charles is scared  
Kindergarten frightens him  
Erik takes his hand

11

Christmas for Prof X  
Hanukkah for Magneto  
Together for now

12

Don't touch the art works  
But Erik wants to touch him  
Even though he's art

?

Save me cries the boy  
Fear me says Erik when grown  
Love me sighs his heart


End file.
